1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for monitoring the use of a toothbrush in order to give the user feedback about brushing.
2. Description of Prior Art
Previously there are known toothbrushes with monitoring devices which give users feedback about the brushing result. Such devices may employ acceleration sensors, timers, and pressure sensors, for instance, in order to obtain measurement data during toothbrushing.
However, to determine the brushing result, in other words how well the user has succeeded with toothbrushing, has turned out to be a challenging task. In addition, the costs and the of the device used need to be kept within reasonable limits.
Improvements can still be made regarding the accuracy and device costs of known monitoring devices.